


So We Meet Again

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: American Crime Story references, Condoms, Dressing Room Sex, Foreskin Play, Glee References, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Darren Criss and Ricky Martin first met during the third season of Glee...and now they just happen to be working together again on American Crime Story. They didn't get it on then, but nows' a different matter.





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Ricky Martin's pov.

                “So,” I grin down at Darren, “We meet again I see.” I wriggle my eyebrows at him.

                “Yeah,” Darren chuckles, looking me up and down quickly.

                “You’ve grown up.” I say, walking around him, studying his body with hunger.

                “Well, it’s been six years since we met in Glee.  I’m a man.” He says with pride.

                “You were already a man. But now you’re just…” I tilt my head, remembering a phrase from the show, “Sex on a stick.”

                Darren lets out a loud laugh, causing the filming crew to look over at us. I want him…badly. He seems so much easier going. That tight and tan little ass of his looks delicious and I know I’m gunna destroy it.The way Darren’s looking at me seems like he just might be thinking the same thing. But if he thinks he’s gunna get to pound my ass he’s mistaken. A bell rings and everyone gets back to work filming the next scene. Walking over to a chair, I take a seat and watch the hottie disappear into a room off to the right.

 A moment later he emerges wearing a towel around his waist. I’m not sure what’s going to happen, because I just arrived and haven’t even been handed the script for my part. My mind goes blank as Darren walks in front of the camera and drops the towel to the floor. My cock hardens immediately at Darren’s nude body. Biting my lip, I reach down and adjust myself. After a few takes, the erotic sight wears off enough that I’m flaccid. The director calls a cut, and that it’s lunch.

Darren squats and picks up the towel on the floor. As he does so, I see his nuts hanging down and swinging from side to side. Once more I feel my groin stir with excitement. Sadly, Darren wraps the towel around his waist and walks off to the right again. Deciding to do something, I stand and casually walk over to the hall that leads to a set of rooms filled with props and costumes and other stuff. He emerges from a door and walks right into me, wearing the towel across his shoulders and gym shorts.

Grunting, he looks up at my face. Winking, I turn and make my way to the tiny dressing room I’ve been provided with. At the door I pause and look back. Darren’s still looking at me, his face looking nervous, excited, and unsure. Nodding my head toward the open door, I wait to see if he takes the bait. There’s a moment of uncertainty, then he grins and hurries through the door. Stepping inside, I lock the door and close in on him. His mouth is open and his tongue slides against my own.

“Strip.’ I whisper, tilting my head down so our foreheads meet.

Nodding, he steps back and tosses the towel to the floor. He begins to reach down to push at his shorts. Suddenly I don’t want him to do that. I want to feel what his dick feels like with fabric covering it. Reaching out, I grab his arms and push them aside. Grinning wolfishly, I drop my left hand on his left pec and slowly let it slide down his chest. I give a little jump when I feel something grab my cock through my jeans. Darren’s eyes widen, and he looks down at my crotch.

“It’s big.” He says simply, unzipping me.

“I’m gunna shove it in your ass.” I growl as I let my right hand reach out and grab at his crotch.

Darren looks a bit wary but gives me a nod. Surprised, I grin, and grip is hard cock. It’s not as big as mine. My hand slides up the shorts leg and I feel a thick bramble of pubic hair. My pulse begins to race as my fingers lightly rub his nuts. Going higher, I stop dead as I finally grip his cock. Raising my eyebrows, my fingers gently travel up the shaft and I expect to feel the bulbus head. Instead, I feel a layer of skin covering it. Ecstatic, I roll Darren’s foreskin below the head.

“Uncut.” I say, feeling even more turned on.

Darren’s blushing, but his hand has already reached inside my jeans and is feeling my own member, “Uncut.” He grins back, clearly happy to see we have something in common.

Darren’s’ fingers shook as he undid my button above my zipper while I continued to roll the foreskin up and down his dick. Stepping back, I pull my shirt off and throw it to the floor as Darren pushes my jeans down my legs. We both take a step closer and I lean down. His head tilts up and we’re kissing again. I wrap my arms around his smaller body and pull him in. Our dicks grind together as we begin to rut. Below I feel his pelvis tilt back a bit, his cock no longer touching mine. The lack of contact makes me groan with disappointment. Then I feel him pull my uncut cock down until it’s horizontal.

“Ever dock?” Darren breathes deeply, the heads of our dicks press together, then a warm silkiness covers them.

“Fuck yeah.” I moan, thrusting into the warmth.

My hands slide down his back and halt at his cheeks. Using my left hand, I push both of the tight globes apart. I pull back just a bit, looking him in the eye as I work my middle finger into the tight crevasse. He hisses as I push into the tight rim. We break apart briefly, both staring down at our docked cocks. Thrusting together, we increase our pace. Though I could do this all day, I want more. Lowering my body unexpectedly, I reach down and lift Darren up by his thighs and shuffle over to make up counter.

“You gunna fuck me?” he asks, a bit of edge to his voice.

“Yes.” I state simply, “I am.”

I lean in for another kiss, then lick my way over to his left ear. I nibble at the lobe before slightly dipping into the canal. Darren groans, tilting his head to give me more access. Grinning, I shook my head when he tilted his head the other way. I notice he looks as if he’s crushed, so I pause. Then I caught a hidden smirk. Widening my eyes, I felt impressed with his acting. Reaching up, I slapped his face playfully. He stiffened but looked happier than ever. Ignoring him, I worked my way down his body.

Pausing at his hairy crotch, I studied it. Thick black pubes, his uncut dick curved to the left a bit. The head of his cock was smaller than mine, but wider at the base. His nuts hung off the counter, slightly swaying back and forth as I continued licking and sucking at his belly and groin. He gave a hint of impatience as I barely licked his nuts and didn’t touch his cock at all. Finally, I gave in. Opening my mouth, I took his entire length into my mouth. Darren let out a low and deep moan of pleasure. Right around seven inches, it was perfect. Above he began to mutter curses as I nipped at his foreskin.

“Suck my uncut cock.” He pleaded, his voice filled with urgency.

I pushed my tongue between Darren’s foreskin and the head of his dick. Hands suddenly pressed at my head, keeping me in place. I swirled my tongue around the head. Using my fingers, I slowly massage his nuts and the other hand pushes into his crack. Bobbing my head faster and faster, I worked my fingers inside him. He hissed when I started with two fingers instead of one. I didn’t really care though. I could feel my cock was hard and it was pulsing with my heart beat. Letting my tongue slip out from under Darren’s foreskin, I used it to slide along the shaft and down to his nuts.

“Yes.” He said, his hand still atop my head, forcing me lower.

I took his right nut into my mouth. Reaching up, I slowly began pumping his length. Copying the act with the other nut, I pushed a third finger into his tight hole. Lower and lower I went, my tongue sliding between the hairy cheeks and finally to his entrance. Glancing up, we locked eyes as I pushed my tongue inside him.  Reaching down, he pumped my own dick, turned on by his whimpers and pleas. Standing, I shuffled forward and point my even thicker cock at him. I didn’t move, just waited for him to get me started.

“Want me to suck your cock Ricky?” Darren teased, his body bending lover until his face was right above my dick.

I nodded and suddenly his mouth took the head of my dick. Placing my hands on my hips, I leaned back at the ceiling as his tongue swirled under my foreskin while his hands pumped the bottom of my shaft. Unlike him, I trimmed a little, but it was still enough that he got some hair brushing against his nose.  Darren sneezed, then smirked up at me. Grinning, I laid my hand onto his head and forced his mouth down on me again. As he worked on me, I awkwardly reached around his head and slowly pumped his cock. Looking down at my jeans, I grunted and pushed my fingers into a pocket and pulled out a wrapped packet.

Taking it from me before I could even unwrap it, he ripped it open. Sitting up a bit straighter, he slowly rolled the condom over my dick. Satisfied, he leaned back and tilted his hips so my entry would be smooth. Leaning in, I captured his lips as I moved forward and pressed my cock into Darren’s cheeks. Feeling a barrier, I pulled my hand away and began to apply pressure. Once the head was in, I bottomed out easily.

“Holy shit.” Darren hissed, looking at me with watering eyes.

“Hope your ready. I like to fuck my bitches fast and hard.” He growled, already pulling out.

Darren bit his lip as I began to pound away at him. The boys’ hole was perfect. I changed angles a couple of times until he gave a cry. Knowing what I hit, I continued my assault. Suddenly words began to fly out of his mouth that left me stunned…and more than a little turned on. I pounded harder, wanting to hear my nuts slap against his ass.

“Feels so fucking good…” I panted, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss, “Stand up and turn around.” I ordered.

I pulled back and he slid off the counter without a word. Turning, he leaned forward, but used his own hands to hold his ass cheeks apart for me. With a savage lunge, I re entered him and kept increasing in speed and intensity. Now I could hear my nuts slapping around the room. Leaning forward, I reached out and grabbed a fist full of his dark curly hair. Yanking his head back, Darren was now looking at me through the mirror directly in front of us.

“Yeah.” He said, a grin spreading across his face.

“Gunna cum inside you.” I moaned, my hips and legs feeling wobbly.

“Jerk me off…it won’t take much.” he said quickly, worried I might not do it if I finished first.

Reaching around, he wrapped my right hand around his uncut dick and began to pump. Even as I did this, my release was racing toward the finish. I closed my eyes and gave a last few hard slams into his smaller body. Hot liquid suddenly covered my right hand as I had pounded his prostate just right. Letting out a growl, I gave a last thrust and came inside him. Still panting, I kept playing with his dick.

“Stop.” He laughed, slapping my hand away from his sensitive cock.

Giving him a quick peck on the back of the neck, I took a step back and tripped over my jeans that still hung around my ankles. With a cry I actually fell into a chair one would sit at while having make up being applied. Totally spent, he stared down at my condom covered dick. At the tip a large bubble with my white seed filled it. Darren turned and walked clumsily over to me. At the last moment, he tripped, and he fell forward. Reaching out, he grabbed for something to keep him upright. His fingers pulled at my cock and the condom ripped. As I watched, my seed slowly slid down my shaft and soaked into my bush.

 


End file.
